


5.20

by rimplay (winren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: nothing goes together better than a basketball player and the class president on May 20th.





	5.20

Wu Yifan believed in dharma or whatever. He believed that you must do something good to have something good happen back to you. So that's why Chanyeol thought it'd be a wonderful idea to “sign up to help the student council plan 520 day.” It wasn't a bad idea and “Kim Junmyeon will be there.”

Yifan really liked that detail. 

The first meeting was on the first Monday of May. Kim Junmyeon stood in front of the meeting room, which was just an old science room with a couple of tables pushed together to form one long one. He held a clipboard and everything. Yifan sat at the far end of the table beside Lu han. Lu han was on the soccer team, being neighbors, Yifan’s known him since childhood.

Yifan was leaning towards Lu Han to whisper something, but Junmyeon chose that time to clear his throat. Yifan glanced up meeting the other’s gaze before looking back down at the papers sprawled in front of him. 

“Firstly, where is Baekhyun? Secondly, I’m glad all of you could make it. We, as the student council, really appreciate the volunteers that signed up,” Junmyeon smiles brightly at the students in the room. Yifan can’t help but to look down at his hands again when the younger’s gaze passed over him. 

The door to the room swung open and Baekhyun, a junior and the vice president, walked in followed by Chanyeol. Yifan really hated Chanyeol in that moment. Chanyeol had texted Yifan that he was going to be late and to save him a seat. He didn’t know that the reason was because of Baekhyun. He didn’t think there was anything going on with the two. Maybe he was wrong. He’d congratulate his friend later because Junmyeon was glaring at Baekhyun and Yifan felt that if he leaned over to whisper to Chanyeol, they’d both be sent out. 

“Now that Baekhyun finally decided to show up, I’ll let him take over,” Junmyeon stated, stepping aside and handing the shorter boy the clipboard. Junmyeon took a seat and Baekhyun cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for coming. We’re going to pass around a couple of lists. They’re for you to sign up for certain activities to further help set up the event. We’re also going to ask for you guys to take a poll on your way out. We’re debating on making the event either a dance or a small carnival. While you are all signing up, I’ll let you know what our plans are,” Baekhyun explained. 

Chanyeol handed one of the lists to Yifan and leant in towards the taller. “I think you should sign up for the decorating. I heard Junmyeon always does that one.” Yifan raised his brows at the comment and reached for the list. He certainly didn’t search for the title of the paper to see if it said Decorate. He most definitely didn’t search to see if Junmyeon had signed up. And he totally didn’t write his name below. He did ignore the look that Chanyeol sent him. 

 

-

Yifan was to meet the other decorators every Tuesday and Thursday. The first meeting was just to get to know each other. Yifan knew only two people other than Junmyeon. The vice president, Baekhyun and a soccer player named Minseok. He knew Minseok because he was sure Lu han was dating the boy. He never bothered to ask, though. 

He stuck to Minseok and talked to him while watching Junmyeon and Baekhyun walk around the gym room. They had taken the poll and dance had won. Yifan was really hoping that carnival would win, but he could settle for dance only because Junmyeon was smiling when he had tallied the results. Not that he’d ever admit that. 

“How are you going to ask out Junmyeon for 520?” Minseok asked. It was the next Tuesday and they were putting together some vases. Junmyeon had wanted the theme to be red. “Color of love” he had said. Yifan had zoned out thinking about how nice Junmyeon would look in red. 

Yifan stared at Minseok in shock, the vase he held threatening to slip from his fingers. When Minseok cleared his throat, the taller blushed and continued filling the base with beads. 

“I don't know what you mean,” Yifan mumbled. 

Minseok just hummed and walked away, leaving the younger alone. 

 

Yifan wasn’t staring. He didn’t do that. Chanyeol was standing behind the taller and following Yifan’s gaze to where the president stood. Chanyeol just grunted and patted his friend’s back before walking over to where Baekhyun was trying to string up lights.

 

Yifan heard the whistle from across the gym. He didn’t have to turn to look for who it was. He knew that the whistle belonged to Chanyeol. He looked away from his task and glared at the other from where he stood holding some of the streamers up for Minseok, who was on a ladder. Yifan was going to flick him off when he saw Junmyeon walking towards him. He quickly stepped away from Minseok, sending the shorter a smile and picked up another pair of streamers to take to the other side. 

“Yifan? I forgot to thank you for signing up,” Junmyeon said. He bent down to help carry one of end of the pennant strings that was dragging behind Yifan. 

“It’s not that big of a deal. Basketball season is over, so I don’t really have much to do. It’s good to help around,” Yifan replied, shrugging. 

“I think it was really sweet. We’re really swamped with work here and any help we could get was nice. I hope you’re having fun and not disappointed in joining now,” Junmyeon mumbled. They stopped just short of where one of the tables was situated in the back. “I can help you put these up if you want.”

Yifan stood where he was. He knew that he should take the help, especially because it was coming from Junmyeon, class president and captain of varsity boy’s volleyball. He just nodded and looked everywhere but Junmyeon’s brown eyes. He was a lost case and everyone knew it. He’s sort of been harboring feelings for the younger boy since freshman year when they had biology together. He nodded slowly and Junmyeon looked up and smiled brightly. 

To Yifan's disappointment, putting up streamers didn't take that long and neither he or Junmyeon made an effort to revive their conversation. Yifan had maybe thought of asking Junmyeon about how he managed to juggle all these extra curriculars. He decided against that because no one really wants to talk about school. 

 

-

 

Yifan sat at one of the tables set up in the gym. He had to take a break and decided to take a seat and watch everyone rush around him. It wasn’t just the decorators in the gym. The rest of the committee was there and rushing around doing different tasks. 

He looked up when Chanyeol plopped down on the seat in front of him. Chanyeol had a rag around his shoulders and his hair was swept up with sweat. 

“What have you been doing?” Yifan asked. 

“Minseok needed help outside and it’s basically summer already. You know I sweat easily. I feel gross,” Chanyeol mumbled. “Aside from that, how are you going to confess to Junmyeon on Friday?”

“What’s Friday?” Yifan asked, taking a towel and folding it. 

“Are you being serious right now?” Chanyeol questioned. “It's the dance. You know, the one we've been planning.” 

“Oh yeah. Wait, who said I'm going to confess to Junmyeon?” 

"Are you serious? You've been pining over him since freshman year. Everyone knows about it. I heard some girls even ship you two," Chanyeol pointed out.

"Ship?"

"Yeah. Relationship. They want you to get together. I can ask around to see if he's going to confess to anyone, if that's what you're scared of." Chanyeol offered. Yifan looked away, choosing not to answer.

 

\- - -

 

The long awaited Thursday appeared in no time. Yifan had three tests that week and had to skip out on Tuesday set ups. Junmyeon had let him off the hook, but Yifan really wanted to go. Baekhyun had sent out a mass email and text telling everyone who had signed up for the committee that there would be set-ups all week to prepare for Friday. Chanyeol had mentioned that it was crunch week.

Set-ups for Thursday were cut short for an hour, so Chanyeol had followed Yifan home. Chanyeol had mentioned something about wanting to help Yifan with his poster. The taller had no idea what he meant by poster, or why he needed one. 

 

Yifan walked into his house with Chanyeol following close behind. They both took off their shoes at the door and they both waved at Yifan's mom who sat in the living room watching some doctor show.

"We'll be upstairs," Chanyeol called out. Yifan turned and raised an eyebrow at the younger. He just shrugged and passed by to go up the stairs to where Yifan's room was located.

When he walked into his room, Chanyeol had already brought out all the markers and some notebooks.

"Chanyeol," Yifan sighed. "What are you up to?"

"I'm helping you confess to Junmyeon. I asked around and there have been talks that he's not going to confess. Which means you don't have to worry! I was thinking about something cheesy. He seems like he'd appreciate it.” 

 

"I feel like you just insulted both him and me in the same sentence," Yifan pointed out. Chanyeol shrugged and popped open a black Sharpie. "I'm gonna google some cheesy puns. You can start on decorating."

Yifan reached over and grabbed a green marker and started to sketch out a tree. He hoped that whatever stupid thing that Chanyeol will find would match this nice landscape he was drawing.

"I think I found the perfect one! It's going to involve a pizza box and maybe some donuts if we do this right," Chanyeol exclaimed. Yifan raised a brow at him and waited for him to continue. "Okay here me out on this. _Be the missing slice in my life._ And get this, the pizza box will be a full pizza and it will have only one slice of pizza missing. You can give it to me if you want. Anyways, so under that it will say, _I donut wanna be alone tonight, be my date?_ " Chanyeol beamed. His arms were above his head as if waiting for Yifan to get it.

"Yeah...that's good and all, but I don't think that'll fit my beautiful landscape," Yifan pouted.

"Who cares. It's not about the background, it's about the puns and the food. You know what they say, best way to a guy’s heart is through his stomach," Chanyeol grimaced, probably getting a mental image. "We can go buy the stuff before the party."

"Wait. I don't think I can confess to Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol stood up throwing the notebook he had been holding. "Yifan! I didn't befriend you because I thought you were lame. You're the coolest kid at school. Captain of the basketball team. You're Wu Yifan and you're going to take this poster board, buy some donuts and a box of pizza and you're going to confess to Junmyeon."

Yifan just stared up at the boy in shock. Never in his three years of friendship with the other had he talked to him in such a way.

"Chanyeol, that didn't make pep me up. I'm not going to confess to Junmyeon. What if someone else does it? I'd look like a fool. He's a really attractive guy. I think I heard Sooyoung say she was going to confess to him," Yifan pointed out.

"Now you're just saying random stuff. Sooyoung is dating that baseball player and you know it"

"Why can't you just let me live? I don't want to confess to Junmyeon and that's final."

-

 

On Friday, Yifan stood outside the school gym. Chanyeol stood behind him holding the poster while Yifan held onto the donuts and the pizza box. Yifan turned to glare at the shorter for the thirtieth time that night. Chanyeol just shrugged and headed towards the gym doors.

"You coming or not?" Chanyeol called, letting the door swing behind him to close. Yifan sighed following the other into the gym. The dance had started an hour earlier. They would have gotten there on time, but Chanyeol needed to gather his items for his own confession. It was a little dog plushie and Chanyeol had stored it in his breast pocket. 'You and your woes come first,' he had said when Yifan asked him about it.

They were greeted by the student council secretary, Jongdae. He stood at the door and was handing out a red envelope that was filled with tiny white hearts that they were supposed to give when they were about to confess. Baekhyun had said they were going to cut off all the music and ring a bell. He would explain the rules, but they were going to treat it as a game. When Baekhyun had told him about it, Yifan had grunted and glared at Chanyeol. He didn't need the stupid poster or the donuts or the pizza. Chanyeol had just shrugged and kept eating a slice of pizza from another box that Chanyeol had bought.

The dance floor was sparse, which was to be expected. Usually it was after everyone had confessed that the dance floor would get packed. They had done a dance Yifan's freshman year when he was forced to go because he and Lu Han had wanted to confess to some pretty girl. Neither confessed that night.

The two basketball players found a seat by the stage where the dj was playing overrated pop hits. Chanyeol slid the poster under the table and kept the donuts and pizza above.

Yifan was most certainly not looking for the student body president. He saw Baekhyun hanging out with the student council historian, Kyungsoo. He was very familiar with the historian. He was always at the basketball games and even managed to get a shot where Yifan had fallen into the crowd trying to keep the ball in bounds. The picture had stayed on the school website for a month.

"If you stare at them harder, they'll think you're a freak," Chanyeol pointed out, leaning forward so he could get a good view at who Yifan was looking at. He smirked when he made eye contact with Baekhyun, who saw and waved at the two. This got Kyungsoo's attention too, who made his way to the table where the two sat.

"How's it going guys? Did you just get here?" Kyungsoo asked, taking a seat at the table and eyeing the box of pizzas. Chanyeol nodded and took a sip of his punch.

"Do you know when the bell is going to ring?" Chanyeol questioned.

"Why? Do you have someone special you're going to confess to?" Baekhyun chuckled, a smirk gracing his face.

"Yes, but I'm asking for my friend here," Chanyeol responded, patting Yifan's back who was mid drink causing the older boy to choke on the punch.

"Are you finally going to tell Junmyeon that you're in love with him?" Kyungsoo teased. Yifan looked at him in confusion. "Oh come on, everyone knows that you two are super into each other."

Yifan shook his head. There was no way it was that obvious. To be honest, Yifan never really talked to the school president. Sure they saw each other in the hallways, but they hadn't had a class together since freshman year. Chanyeol was always teasing him to confess, but Yifan was never really interested in going to the school functions for 502. He would just skip it and maybe play basketball in the back gym while the party or whatever they held was in the front gym.

"Hey, cheer up buddy. I know for a fact that Junmyeon isn't going to confess to anyone today. He said he was too busy to think of anything. If you want, before the bell rings, I could call him over to the center of the dance floor," Baekhyun offered.

"Baek, that's the sweetest thing ever. Please do that. I'm gonna be holding the sign while Yifan gives Junmyeon the food. Wait. What if he thinks it's me who's going to confess?" Chanyeol questioned, his smile faltering.

Yifan hit him on the back. "I'm pretty sure he won't think that," Kyungsoo smirked.

 

Chanyeol had dragged Yifan to the dance floor where they both just stood awkwardly bopping their heads to the beat. "Did you know that you can't dance at all?' Chanyeol shouted, leaning close to his friend so he could hear. Yifan just nodded and took a drink of his punch. Baekhyun had said they would the ring the bell in five minutes. That was ten minutes ago. Yifan could feel his palms were getting sweaty and leaving the glass sticky. He really wanted to back out. He knew Chanyeol would kill him for even thinking about it.

And there he was. Yifan hadn't seen Junmyeon all night, granted they got here late and skipped the set-up, but it was nice to see him. He was wearing slacks and a button up gray shirt. He looked more like a businessman than a guy who was going to a high school dance. Even Yifan was wearing a tie and a suit jacket. He couldn't complain, Junmyeon looked beautiful and now Yifan was one hundred percent sure he wanted to back out.

Junmyeon was still far away and was talking to Luhan and Minseok. Yifan saw when Baekhyun called Junmyeon to the center of the stage. Junmyeon had picked up his cell phone and saw the text and furrowed his eyebrows before walking to the center where Baekhyun was stood at. Yifan was too far to hear what Junmyeon was saying to Baekhyun,

Yifan turned around looking for Chanyeol, before spotting him at the table where he was gathering the box of pizza and the poster along with the donuts. Yifan was sweating. The closer Chanyeol walked towards him, the stronger his heart was beating. 

 

Yifan could see Junmyeon from the corner of his eye. He was getting closer to the middle and every step he took, Chanyeol took two.

And then the music stopped. 

The DJ had taken the mike and passed it over to Baekhyun. He somehow left Junmyeon and made his way over to the stage. He stood at the top and cleared his voice, causing the microphone to give some feedback which made everyone grimace.

"It's that time of the night where we all confess to our loved ones or crushes. Right now, let's all face the middle of the gym where our lovely Kim Junmyeon is standing. Wave for us, Mr. President," Baekhyun called. Yifan didn't know how the boy did it, but he also managed the crew to shine a spotlight on where Junmyeon stood. He really wanted to kill the other for literally putting the spotlight on them.

Junmyeon stood in the middle looking lost.

Chanyeol had reached Yifan and handed him the box of donuts and pizza. He pushed the taller just slightly, enough to push him into the light too. He stood behind him, holding the poster in his arms. Junmyeon was still facing away from them and staring up at Baekhyun.

Yifan took one final breath and took one final step

"Junmyeon. Turn around," Baekhyun smiled. Junmyeon titled his head and slowly turned around. When his eyes met Yifan's, they widened. Chanyeol had sidestepped so that the poster was in full view. Yifan watched as Junmyeon scanned the poster. He could see it register in the younger's mind. His eyes met the taller's again and he brought his hand to his mouth in shock.

Junmyeon slowly nodded and Yifan stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do next. He could just stand there.

"Give the two lovebirds a round of applause," Baekhyun's loud voice cut through the tension, causing the two to jump back in shock. Chanyeol pushed Yifan a bit more and that when Yifan finally handed over the pizza box.

"You do know we're giving dinner," Junmyeon teased, taking the pizza and not making eye contact with the taller.

"It went with the pun," Yifan mumbled. The shorter beams up at him.

Around them, everyone had already ventured away and started handing out their own envelopes or confessions. Chanyeol had also left and was now by the stage where Baekhyun was sitting on the ledge. He was holding a dog plushie in his hands. Yifan hummed. If they weren't together, they were now.

"I was going to confess too, but Baekhyun told me that I shouldn't. I thought he said that because you were going to confess to someone else. I didn't know you guys planned all this," Junmyeon confessed. Yifan bit his lip, he wanted to tell Junmyeon that basically none of this was his idea, but if it seemed to impress Junmyeon...

"Want to dance?" Junmyeon asked once the music started up again. Yifan nodded and walked with the other towards their table to place the food and poster down before returning to the dance floor.

"Thank you for helping out with the dance," Junmyeon says again when the music switched.

"Thanks for planning it.”

 

They were sitting together, when Minseok came up to them and took the seat next to Yifan. “I heard you guys finally got together,” Minseok shouted, trying to be heard over the loud music. 

“What do you mean by finally?” Yifan and Junmyeon said at the same time. 

“It was obvious? Basketball star joins planning committee to get closer to cute class president. Also, Junmyeon never shuts up about your games. The class president wasn’t ‘forced’ to go to every single one. He just wanted to see the cute basketball player” Minseok explained. He finally looked at the two and noticed how red they were and burst out laughing. 

Minseok left them at the table to go over to where Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood near the stage. 

Yifan turned to Junmyeon surprised to see that he was still blushing. Jongdae’s voice could be heard through the loud music, telling everyone that it's the last song. 

“Come on, let's go,” Yifan said, standing up and holding out his hand.


End file.
